Bakugan Beta-Brawlers
by dreagune tm
Summary: A Brawler named Nick has his life changed when he gets one email. He goes to the place he was told and gets his spirit broken with a Doom Card. There is only one who can get help him get to the top, and he doesn't even know who that is. On top of that, he is a training a new Brawler and crushing on another member of the team. ********Please Review********
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Brawlers

**Chapter 1: Enter the Brawlers**

My life was changed the day I got that email.

My name is Nick. I'm a Haos brawler. I was wearing my usual blue jeans, black shirt, and dark blue hoodie. I always have my white Baku-pod on my arm and a Bakuclip on my belt. I always let my black hair cover my right eye. My Bakugan are Tuskor, Fear Ripper, and Falconeer.

I was in the park brawling against Shuji. Today he was using Darkus, but when I battled him three days ago he was Ventus.

"UUUGH!" He screamed after losing. "How does this keep happening? I've tried every attribute, but none work!"

"That's why," I tried explaining. "You spend so much time on trying to find an attribute to beat me when the solution is simple; power up _one_ attribute."

"Forget this!" He ran off.

"Whatever." I said, turning around and walking home.

I logged onto the Bakugan chat rooms to connect with my team. One-by-one they appeared on the screen; Lucy, our Pyrus brawler, Jenny, our Aquos, Jewls, (yes, both are _the_ Jenny and Jewls from Super Sync Sound) our Subterra, and our newest member Mui (she just started and is Ventus).

"What, you started without me?" I asked, sarcastically.

"We waited as long as we could." Lucy said. She was wearing a white tank top. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders.

"So, anyone else win any battles today?"

"We were recording today," said Jewls. "So we couldn't."

"Sorry." Jenny apologized.

"No biggie." I told them.

"I won my first battle today." Mui said. "And it's all thanks to my new partner."

"New partner?" Lucy asked.

She held out her hands to reveal a Ventus Monarus. "Here she is."

"Monarus." I said. "Strong Bakugan."

"It is nice to meet you all." Monarus' voice was high, but filled with wisdom.

"Nicholas!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Your dinner's ready."

"Gotta go." I said. "I smell pasta." I logged off.

After dinner I checked my email.

"What's this?" I had a message from an unknown address.

A guy I had never seen popped up on the screen. He had a white mask with red lines where his eyebrows would be covering the right side of his face. His voice was sharp, like being cut with a knife. "I have heard you are the strongest brawler in all of New York. I am here to prove you wrong. If you are really as strong as you say you are meet me in the park closest to your house. I'll be waiting until midnight, if you are not there that will be taken as a forfeit."

The message got deleted.

"I don't know who you are, but mark my words: my Bakugan and I _will_ beat you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Doom Card**

"Hello!" I called when I got to the park. "Is the Phantom of the Opera here?"

"Amusing." The voice from the email called.

"Where are you?"

"Just playing."

I looked around and saw the silhouette of the guy from the video standing on the top of the tunnel slide.

"I came." I told him. "And you are?"

"Marduk." He jumped down to where I was. "And this is Vladitor." There was a Bakugan that looked like a Robotallion, but with legs.

"Where is your partner?" Vladitor's voice was as deep as the ocean.

"I don't have one." I recoiled. "And I don't need one to take you down!"

"You must be joking." Marduk said. "Check the rankings."

I checked my Bakupod. He was ranked at thirty-five.

"And based on this you don't even crack the top two hundred. If you want to forfeit now, I understand."

"I don't forfeit. You could be number one and I wouldn't back down!"

We each drew an Ability Card from our belts. "Field open!" Around us time slowed; the wind stopped blowing and the bats stopped in mid-air.

We were now on opposite sides of the Bakugan Field.

"Gate Card set!" We each threw down a card that expanded to giant size.

"Doom Card set!" Marduk dropped a card with an animal skull down that sank into the ground. "The weaker one makes the first move."

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled. "Tuskor stand!" A white elephant with rocky armor the size of a house rose on my card.

"Tuskor at three hundred-fifty Gs."

"Pathetic." Marduk said. "Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

"Laserman at four hundred-eighty Gs." My Bakupod told me.

"Gate Card open!" I yelled. "Character Card!"

"Tuskor at seven hundred Gs."

"Now," I said. "Ability Card activate! Flash!"

A bright light flashed and Tuskor gained one hundred-ten Gs.

"Tuskor at eight hundred-ten Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Marduk interrupted. "Rewind!"

The battle went back to how it was before I activated my Cards.

"Now Laserman, attack!"

Laserman shot out of every place in his body there was a place to shoot.

Instead of coming back to me in Ball Form my full-sized Bakugan fell through a portal.

"What happened?" I was completely stunned.

"Rewind restarts the battle with both Bakugan at the G power they were at the beginning, but all cards that have been used still are." Marduk said. "And that Doom Card I played at the beginning sent him to the Doom Dimension."

"The Doom Dimension?" I dropped to my knees.

"A place where all hope of escape is lost. The Doom Dimension is a place where the worst of the worst Bakgan go. There is no way to escape, and no way for you to ever see your Bakugan again."

"Okay I get it." I thought he was trying to teach me a lesson about not playing someone much stronger than you. "You win."

"No. I told you that you couldn't back out, but you didn't listen. Now you will see why I am the greatest Darkus Brawler to ever walk the earth!"

"Fine." I managed to pull myself together. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Fear Ripper stand!"

The white Bakugan with giant claws rose on Marduk's Gate Card.

"Fear Ripper at three hundred Gs."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marduk yelled. "Stinglash stand!"

"Stinglash at three hundred-fifty Gs."

"Gate Card open!" Marduk commanded. "Triple Battle. Why don't you add the third Bakugan?"

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled. "Falconeer stand! Ability Card activate! Lightening Shield!"

"Stinglash at two hundred-fifty Gs. Fear Ripper and Falconeer at five hundred Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Marduk held his card up. "G-Power Swap."

"Stinglash at five hundred Gs. Fear Ripper and Falconeer at two hundred-fifty Gs."

The Darkus Bakugan knocked my Fear Ripper into the Doom Dimension with his claws and Falconeer in with his tail.

"You have no more Bakugan." Marduk gloated. "This battle is over."

We returned to our world and time started flowing normally again.

I fell to my knees.

"Come back when you learn how to brawl." Marduk walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leonidas **

After the devastating defeat and losing my best Bakugan to Marduk I decided to go home. I quietly slipped in through the front door. My mom was still asleep so I never got caught.

The next morning I didn't get up until noon. And the only reason I did get up was because Mui wanted to tell me about her battle.

"So after I got to five hundred Gs I got cocky." She admitted. "I had already won two Gate Cards, but so had he. But with five hundred Gs I thought there was nothing he could do, but then he revealed his Ability Counter."

"Negates your ability, and that brought you back down to three hundred." I said.

"Then I had nothing else to do so he won." She looked away.

"Hey, there's no shame in losing."

"But, I finally have a Guardian. And people with Guardians never lose to people without them."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't lose Monarus did you?"

"No."

"So why are you upset?"

"I let you down…"

"Mui, trust me, there is no way you could let me down."

"Thanks. So, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I can tell when your upset."

"I'm not upset."

"I can do this all day."

"Have you ever heard of a Doom Card?"

"Yeah." That caught me completely by surprise.

"Really? Who told you?"

"Jenny. She said some guy named Masquerade tricked them into using them and they Brawled Dan and Marucho. They sent Dan's Falconeer to the Doom Dimension and aren't proud of it."

"I gotta go."

"Talk to Jewls?"

"Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And Jenny." I said, quickly. "Jenny and Jewls. Both of them. The JJ Dolls. Dolls, not Doll."

"Go get her." She logged off.

"It isn't that simple." I said aloud. "It isn't just her."

I went to their _giant_ house, but their butler said they were still recording. He let me in for a while, then I decided that this was more important than music. I got out of the house o fast that I forgot my jacket. I acted like I didn't know they were at the studio and sent Jewls a message telling them to meet me in the park.

"Hey!" Jewls called when she got to the park. She came over to the bench near the fountain where I was sitting. "You sounded serious in the message. So, what's up?"

"Where's Jenny?" I asked.

"She said she had some stuff to do." She was trying to hide her blushing, like me.

"Okay. I need to ask you about a card and you two are the only people I know who can tell me about it."

"What card?"

"The Doom Card."

Her expression suddenly got dark. "It's a card I'll never forget. We were on our way to an interview and in the crowd was a guy named Masquerade. Time stopped all around us, except for the three of us. He gave us each a Doom Card and said we could have anything we wanted. It was an irresistible offer, so we took it. I sent Dan's Falconeer to the Doom Dimension." She started crying. "And he can never get it back." She wrapped her arms around me. "The Doom Card should have never been invented, but it was, and I used it."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I reached for my jacket, but I forgot that I left it at her house. "Let's get you back home."

She kissed me. I put my hand on her thigh.

"No, lets go back to your house." She said.

"Umm, okay I guess, but why not yours?"

"Jenny's in one of her moods again. Plus I'm not allowed to brawl there."

"About that…"

"What?"

"Yesterday some of my Bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension and I've been in a rut since then."

"What do you mean by a 'rut'?"

"I lost a lot of battles while you were on your way."

"How many?"

I held up my Bakuclip that only had my worst Bakugan: Haos Hynoid and Serpenoid.

"What about your other ones?" Jewls asked.

"I lost them all." I said, ashamed. "These are the only ones. I don't even have enough to Brawl."

"Not true." Said an unfamiliar, gravelly voice. "You now have three, and that is all you need."

I looked around for the voice, but I couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?" Jewls asked.

"You didn't hear it?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"There was a voice saying 'you now have three, and that is all you need '."

"I think now this rut is affecting your ears." Then she started looking around for something.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You didn't hear it?" She asked.

"Hear what?" I was getting annoyed because I thought she was mocking me.

"Some voice said, 'he is telling the truth'."

I looked at the fountain and on the rim was a Bakugan I had never seen before. The pattern was different. It opened up to reveal a dragon-like shape. It had a tail like Tigrerra's and arms that went to the sides. Its wings were slanted up and its feet came from its back to its front. The head was straight with one horn sticking straight out.

"Look there!" I pointed out to Jewls.

"What kind of Bakugan is that?" She asked when she saw it.

"I have never seen it before." Said a raspy voice. Jewls' Centipoid was glowing on her Bakuclip.

She took it out of the clip.

"I am your Guardian." Centipoid said to Jewls. "Subterra Centipoid."

"And I am not sure if I am yours," the Haos Bakugan on the rim said. "But I am Haos Leonidas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not Normal**

After I met Leonidas he promised to help me beat Marduk as long as I promise not to lose. When I got him I somehow already had his Character Card and Ability Card. The bad part about him is that he made me promise to only use my Hynoid and Serpenoid.

Jewls and I were making out on my bed (she wasn't wearing her long jacket so she was just in her pink shorts and shirt) when, of course, Leonidas told me it was time for a Brawl.

"I'm a little busy here, Leo." I told him.

"Than I guess I'm going to be too busy to train you." He told me.

"I have an idea." Jewls said, she got off me and putting her jacket back on. "I could use some training, too. And I just found a partner."

"I think," I said. "That that's a great idea."

We went to my back yard.

We each drew a Gate Card from our belts.

"Field open!" We yelled at the same time.

Around us time stopped. Birds flew away in fear, but were frozen before they got far.

"Gate Card set." We each threw down a card that expanded when it got to the ground.

"Ladies first." Jewls said. "Bakugan Brawl!" When the Bakugan got to the card she said, "Rattleoid stand!"

The giant rattlesnake rose to giant form on the card.

"Rattleoid at three hundred Gs." My Bakupod told me.

"Rattleoid, huh?" I said. "I have the perfect pesticide for rattlesnakes. Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!"

"Serpenoid at three hundred fifty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Jewls interrupted. "Poison Fang!"

Jewls' giant snake bit mine.

"Calculating Power Levels." My Bakupod said. "Rattleoid at three hundred-fifty Gs. Serpenoid at three hundred Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" I interrupted. "Lightening Shield!"

"Calculating Power Levels. Rattleoid at two hundred-fifty Gs."

Serpenoid wrapped around Rattleoid and sent it flying back to Jewls. Serpenoid came back to me and just before it hit my face I caught it (just to show off).

"You got lucky." Jewls said. "Bakugan Brawl!" When it got to my Gate Card she said, "Tuskor stand!"

"Tuskor at three hundred sixty Gs."

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled. "Hynoid stand!" The giant Hyena-man rose on my Gate Card. "Gate Card open! Haos!"

"Hynoid at four hundred-thirty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Jewls said. "Grand Slide!"

The elephant Bakugan shifted my Haos Card with her facedown one.

"Ability Card activate!" I commanded. "Rapid Haos!"

I shot out my Serpenoid to enter the battle.

"What?" Jewls asked.

"Rapid Haos is an Ability Card that allows me to throw in one Haos Bakugan, as long as I already have one in battle." I explained.

"Hynoid and Serpenoid combined G power of six hundred-thirty Gs."

"Gate Card open!" Jewls interrupted. "Trade Off."

Both my Bakugan returned to ball form and fell to my feet.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Your Bakugan didn't even touch mine."

"Trade off makes any Bakugan over four hundred Gs automatically lose." She explained. "I didn't need to touch it." She said the last part like she was trying to be sexy. "Now all you have is Leonidas."

"I can take any Bakugan you have!" Leonidas roared.

"That's what I like to hear." I said. "Gate Card set!" I threw it above the one I had already used. "Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!"

A white dragon with outlines gold his wings rose on the card. He had a horn sticking up on his head and one pointing back on each side. He had muscular features, arms leading to big hands with three claws and big feet with the same.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Jewls yelled. "Tuskor stand!"

The armored elephant rose to life on my Gate Card.

"Tuskor at three hundred-sixty Gs. Leonidas at four hundred Gs."

Leonidas wasted no time getting to the fight. The second Tuskor stood on the card he took it out. One punch to the face, grabbed it by the trunk, slammed it to the ground, and finished it by punching it in the stomach.

"Whoa." I said when he came back to me. "That was impressive."

"Not really." He said. "It was a weak Bakugan. I could've taken him down faster, but I haven't battled in a while."

"Last battle." Jewls interrupted. "Whoever wins this wins it all."

I threw down my last Gate Card. She did hers at the same time.

"Bakugan Brawl!" We said in unison.

"Centipoid stand!" Jewls yelled.

"Leonidas stand!" I yelled.

We each threw our own Bakugan onto the other's Gate Card.

"Ability Card Activate!" Jewls screamed. "Desert Hole!"

Her Centipoid went into the ground and over to Leonidas.

"Battle commencing." Said my Bakupod. "Leonidas at four hundred Gs. Centipoid at four hundred Gs."

"Gate Card open!" Jewls yelled. "Character Card!"

"Centipoid at eight hundred Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" I yelled before Centipoid was able to move. "Alpha Blaster!"

Lightening started charging around his head and a blue beam shot out of his mouth, destroying the Character Card along with Centipoid.

The field closed and Jewls and I were standing just feet from each other again.

She was just standing wide-eyed. "What was that?"

"Alpha Blaster." I said. "It nullifies either your opponent's Gate Card or Ability Card. And it gives Leonidas an extra two hundred Gs."

"There's something off about Leonidas. He doesn't battle the same way as everyone else." She ran off.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically to Leonidas.

"What did I do?" He asked

"You drove her off! If you hadn't been so aggressive I would be in my bed making out with her like I was before!"

"This was training."

"Screw your training!" I threw him through my window and ran after Jewls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Real Leader**

I brought Jewls' Bakugan with me when I chased after her (because the winner of the match keeps the losers' Bakugan and I was going to give them back). I kept calling her name, but she wouldn't turn around. When I finally caught up with her she started screaming at me.

"Get rid of him now!" She screamed after I gave her Bakugan back.

"Why?" I recoiled. "Just because he beat you without breaking a sweat?"

_That's right, Nick,_ I thought to myself. _Make the situation worse._

"Other Bakugan aren't as aggressive!" Jewls yelled. "Others would just hit Tuskor once and be done with it! But noooooo, he has to pulverize it!"

"Maybe his style is a little unorthodox," I explained. "But that doesn't matter. As long as he's playing fair it's fine."

"How the hell is what he is doing 'playing fair'?"

"His Gs were higher than Tuskor's. Bakugan rules state that he wins."

Knowing she was defeated, Jewls stormed off.

I went back to my house to apologize to Leonidas.

"Well?" He asked.

"Sorry." I said. "Your training isn't useless, I was just mad because I really like Jewls."

"I do not understand human emotions. But seeing as you are my partner for the foreseeable future, I will try to help you."

"Thanks. So what's next in your training?"

"That is enough training for now." He paused for a while. "There is not much I can teach you. You are a talented Brawler. And according to your friends on that screen you're stronger than them. But you do not like to lead, so you let Lucy be in command."

"That's what it is." Lucy had apparently been listening the entire time. "So you like Jewls?"

"Since when do you care who I like?" I asked.

"I'm the leader of the team. I need to make sure everything is okay, and _everyone_ knows that when two people from the same band or team start dating _everything_ goes downhill."

"It'll be fine."

"No because she isn't the only one you like. I've seen the way you look at Mui when you train her."

"What are you talking about?" I was trying not to blush.

"I've seen how you talk with her, always flirting, trying to spend every moment with her. Now you start going out with another girl, and I'm supposed to believe that you're just over her?"

"Alright, you know what?" I had enough of her. "Let's go! The park, ten minutes! If I win you drop this and I'm the leader!"

"Fine!" It was obvious that she had had enough too. "And if I win you can't date anyone on the team!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" We both logged off and headed for the park.

"Are you ready to end this once and for all?" Lucy screamed when she saw me by the fountain. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with her white tank top. Her Bakuclip was attached to her right hip. She had her red jacket with her card box on her left sleeve. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders.

"We both know I'm the better Brawler." I said. "Just leave and you can still be leader."

She drew a card from her deck box. "Are we doing this or not?"

I drew a card from my belt. "Field open!"

Around us the kids stopped swinging, birds were frozen, and a kid's ice cream fell, but stopped in mid air.

We were transported to the Bakugan Battle Field.

"Gate Card set!" We yelled as we threw down our Cards.

"Ladies first." Lucy said. "Bakugan Brawl! Griffon stand!"

The giant bird-lion shot up from the ball on her gate card.

"Griffon at three hundred-seventy Gs."

"My turn." I took my Serpenoid from my Bakuclip. "Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!" I went straight for her Griffon.

"Serpenoid at three hundred Gs."

"Gate Card open!" She yelled. "Stand Off!"

The Ability Card in my hand started glowing.

"What?" I couldn't figure our what was going on.

"Stand Off is a Gate Card that stops any Ability Cards from being used." Lucy explained. "It may be a rare card, but the leader should know all cards, shouldn't he?"

I shrugged her attempt to psych me out off. "Bakugan Brawl!" I went for my Gate Card this time. "Hynoid stand!"

"Hynoid at three hundred-thirty Gs.

"Gate Card set!" Lucy threw down a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus stand!" The armored rhino-man stood on the new card.

"Saurus at three hundred-seventy Gs."

"Afraid to battle?" I taunted.

"Just shut up and roll." She recoiled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!" I knew how to take down strong Bakugan.

"Gate Card Open!" Lucy yelled. "Ring of Fire!" A literal ring of fire surrounded Saurus and Serpenoid. "Ha! Ring of Fire gives all Pyrus Bakugan an extra eighty Gs."

"Saurus at four hundred-fifty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" I yelled. "Rapid Haos!" I sent Leonidas into battle. "Leonidas stand!"

The second Leo stood on the card he took Saurus down. My Bakupod didn't even have time to calculate the power levels.

"He's fast." Lucy was extremely surprised, but quickly got over it. "Bakugan Brawl! Griffon stand!" She was finally going to battle on my card. "Ability Card activate! Rapid Fire!" She kissed her Bakugan and threw it into battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Warius stand!"

"Calculating power levels." My Bakupod told me. "Griffon and Warius combined seven hundred ninety Gs."

They both destroyed my Hynoid in a second.

We each threw down a new Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Lucy yelled. "Griffon stand!"

"Griffon at three hundred-seventy Gs."

"Bakugan Brawl!" This time I had a strategy, so I went for her Griffon. "Leonidas stand!"

"Gate Card open!" Lucy yelled "Triple Battle! It's time to end this." She threw her Warius in to battle and screamed, "Warius stand!"

The ogre-warrior stood on the card. His red armor went in straight pieces all over his body. He had a two-sided club.

"Griffon and Warius combined power level at seven hundred-ninety Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Lucy yelled. "Nova Club!"

Both sides of Warius' club lit on fire.

"Griffon and Warius combined power level at nine hundred-ninety Gs."

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She was furious now.

"So predictable." I said. "Pyrus is all about strength. But I know how to counter. Ability Card activate! Rewind!" There was a bright flash and the battle was once again just Leonidas and Griffon.

"Leo!" I yelled. "Take 'em down!"

"With pleasure!" Leonidas grabbed Griffon my its legs and slammed it down.

"What?" Lucy was stunned.

"Shouldn't the leader know every card?" I taunted. "But if you don't, Rewind is an Ability Card that rewinds the battle to the point before any other Gate or Ability Cards were activated, but the ones that were, are still considered used."

It took Lucy a second to process the card, but when she did she threw down her Gate Card. "Gate Card set!" She kissed her Warius and threw it. "Bakugan Brawl! Warius Stand!"

I grabbed Leonidas. "Make me proud, man."

"I will not let you down," he said. "Partner."

"Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!"

"Leonidas at four hundred Gs."

"You might want to say goodbye to Leonidas now," Lucy said. "Ability Card activate! Fire Judge! Gate Card open! Character card!"

The top half of Warius' club lit up with fire.

"Calculating power levels. Warius at one thousand forty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" I yelled. "Alpha Blaster! Leonidas destroy that Gate Card!"

Lightening started forming around Leonidas' head and he shot a blue beam destroyed the Card. After it was finally destroyed he took out Warius.

We were transported back to our world after the battle. The swings kept swinging and the ice cream finished falling.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Said a deep, unfamiliar voice. "I have failed you."

"It is not you fault, Warius." Lucy told him. She was sitting on the ground.

I went over to her and offered her a hand.

"Looks like there's a new leader." She said.

"I guess so." I said.

"I am honored to serve under you." Warius said.

"Thank you," I told him. "And I swear to you that I will be the greatest leader you will ever have."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Rematch

At the park Lucy and I ran into Mui. She had just won a battle so we decided to go to Jenny and Jewls' place for three reasons: tell them I am the new leader; celebrate the fact that I am the new leader (I don't mean to sound conceded, but that's what we always do when something happens with the team); and hang out at their house because it is the sickest place any of us have ever been to.

"Hello Master Nicholas," said their butler, Jeeves, when we got to their house. "Master Lucile, Master Mui. Are Masters Jenny and Jewls expecting you?"

"No we have some big news to tell them." I explained.

"Very well. Would you like me to show you to their room?" (He knows that we'll say no, only asks because it's polite.)

"No thanks." Mui told him. "But thank you for the offer."

We went up to the rooftop pool. All of us knew that whenever one of them is upset the go to the roof: Jenny to tan and Jewls to swim.

The elevator stopped before the roof because Jenny and Jewls were, surprisingly, not there yet. Jewls was in a sexy black string bikini and Jenny was wearing a blue bikini.

The second Jewls saw Leonidas on my shoulder she said, "Bye," and stormed off.

"Jewls wait." I said. "There's some big news and all of us need to be around to hear it."

"I don't mind being the last to know." She said. "Jenny you mind telling me?"

"Jewls," Lucy said. "Trust me, you're gonna want to hear this."

"Can _he_ not be there when it's made?" Jewls asked, looking at Leoniads.

"No."

"Let me handle this." Jenny said. She took Jewls into the closest room for about two minutes and when they came out Jewls was okay with being in the same room as Leonidas.

When we got to the rooftop pool before even made the announcement Jewls had to swim a little bit. When she got out her wet hair flowed flawlessly over her shoulders. I have never seen her hotter than when she gets out of the pool.

When she finally got out of the pool she asked, "So what's this big announcement?"

I was spacing out so Lucy slapped me in the back of the head. "What?"

"Jewls wants to know the big announcement." Lucy explained.

"She isn't the only one." Mui said.

"Okay, okay," I said at last. "Earlier Lucy and I got into an argument over something stupid, and somehow that ended up in me challenging her to a brawl. There were high stakes and I won something that will change this team forever."

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Jenny asked me.

"No!" I was more than offended.

"So what's this announcement?" Jenny, Jewls, and Mui screamed.

"If I won I would get over my fear of failing and become the leader of the Bakugan Beta-Brawlers." I explained. "And I did."

"So we have a new leader." Jewls said, calmly. "I'm so happy for you, Nick!" She basically pounced on me.

"We _have _to celebrate." Jenny said.

There was an echo of a laugh.

"Looks like we'll have to celebrate later." Jewls said. "I know that laugh."

There was a giant shiny card spinning on the other side of the pool. When it stopped spinning a guy I had never seen stepped out. He had spiked blonde hair. A pair of sunglasses that covered everything but his mouth. He wore a lab coat that stopped being buttoned at the middle. He had a pair of purple pants with a big black belt. His boots buckled and had small heels.

"Hello, Beta-Brawlers." His voice was more like an echo. "I see you have a new leader.

"Who are you?" I protectively stepped in front of Jewls.

"My name is Masquerade."

"I've heard of you. You are the one who sends Bakugan to the Doom Dimension for fun."

"I don't do it for fun. I do it to level up Hydranoid, the fun is just a side effect."

"So, what, you're here to challenge me?"

"I am not." Another card portal opened up and Marduk stepped out. "But he would like to know more about that partner of yours."

"I know what you want, Leonidas." Vladitor popped up on Marduk's shoulder. "You want power. Join us and you will have all the power you need."

"No way!" I interrupted. "I know Leo. We've battle together and I trust him! He does want to be stronger, but he would never do the same way you two do."

"You… you trust me?" Leonidas asked.

"Of course." I told him. "We've only been battling together for a short while, but I can already sense the connection."

"Maybe you need a little _taste_ of the power." Vladitor said.

Marduk and I each drew a Gate Card. "Field open!"

As everything started slowing down, Jewls sprinted to me and grabbed my arm, making her transport with me to the field.

"So you brought your girlfriend with you?" Marduk taunted. "I hope she Brawls better than you."

"She's a great Brawler." I told him. "She could easily beat you."

"Hey Nick," Jewls said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Kick his ass."

"Will do." I drew a Gate Card from my deck box. "Gate Card set!"

"I'll let you go first this time." I said.

"Doom Card set." He didn't put up a fight. "Bakugan Brawl!" He went for my Gate Card. "Laserman stand!"

The giant robot unfolded and stood on the card

"Nick, be careful," Jewls told me. "Only the dumbest Brawlers go for the opponents Gate Card without a strategy.

"I know." I told her. "And I can guess his strategy." I pulled a Bakugan from my clip. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Serpenoid Stand!"

I was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Laserman!" Marduk yelled, taking advantage of my not doing anything. "Take him down!"

I kept waiting when he started shooting. I waited until the first shot was just feet away, then I yelled, "Gate Card open! Reinforcement!"

The laser stopped inches from Serpenoid and it returned to me, just in time to escape the explosion that destroyed Laserman.

"Since when do you have that card?" Asked Jewls.

"I picked it up after I beat Lucy." I told her. "She took out two of my guys with that one card."

"Two?"

"Rapid Haos to combine Gs."

"Oh."

"If you're done tutoring I'd like to get back to the Brawl." Marduk interrupted.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He went for his own card this time. "Stinglash stand!"

"Stinglash at four hundred Gs." (It had gone up since last time)

"Nick." Jewls said. "Be careful. He's the number nine Brawler in the world." She showed me her Bakupod.

"I got this." I got Hynoid from my clip. "Bakugan Brawl! Hynoid stand!"

"Hynoid at three hundred-fourty Gs."

"Gate Card open!" Marduk yelled. "Triple Battle! Bakugan Brawl! Vladitor stand!"

The giant knight-like Bakugan stood on the Card. His dark armor covered every part of his body. His head had two horns sticking up and one that resembled hair going back.

"Are you scared?"

"Calculating power levels." Said my Bakupod. "Stinglash and Vladitor combined power level at eight hundred Gs."

Before I could activate an Ability Card Vladitor knocked Hynoid into the Doom Dimension.

"No!" I screamed.

Jewls started freaking out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"It's all my fault." She whispered. "It's all my fault."

"Nick!" Leonidas must have known what was going on. "The memory of the Doom Card is triggering some bad memories. I may not know much about human emotions, but I do know we need to get this over with fast." He looked at my glowing deck box. I pulled out a card I had never seen before.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"You will know when to use it."

"Gate Card set!" I yelled. I got my Serpenoid ready. "Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marduk yelled. "Stinglash stand!"

His Stinglash went for my Serpenoid. It got him in one claw when I yelled, "Ability Card activate! Lightening Shield!"

"Calculating power. Stinglash at three hundred Gs. Serpenoid at three hundred fifty Gs."

Serpenoid reversed the grab and destroyed his Stinglash.

"Are you ready to end this?" Asked Marduk.

I grabbed Leonidas.

We threw our Bakugan at the same time. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They bounced off each other and Leonidas and Vladitor exploded into mid-air.

"Last chance, Leonidas." Vladitor said. "Give up now or be sent to the Doom Dimension."

"You are just lucky that I do not have a Doom Card." Leo recoiled.

"Gate Card open!" Marduk yelled. "Character Card!"

"Calculating. Vladitor at one thousand Gs. Leonidas at four hundred Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" He kept going. "Dark Sphere Impact!"

A purple ball of lightening formed in his hand.

"Ability Card activate!" I screamed. "Alpha Blaster!"

Leonidas destroyed the Gate Card, but before he could do anything else Vladitor shot his ball at the beam.

I looked at my Bakupod, but it still wasn't enough. Vladitor was at seven hundred, while Leo was only at six.

I looked at the glowing card and it finally revealed itself. "Fusion Ability activate! Reversal Blast!"

Leonidas didn't gain a single point from that card.

Leonidas shot a red beam around Vladitor.

"If that's how you shoot I don't think I need you as a general." Vladitor taunted.

A circle formed around Vladitor where Leonidas had shot.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Vladitor roared.

"No trickery." Leonidas taunted.

The circle erupted.

"Vladitor at three hundred Gs."

"What?" Vladitor roared.

"Reversal Blast is a Fusion Ability Card that takes any of your attempts at increasing your power and turns them it into a power decrease." I explained.

Leonidas went in for the final blow. He summoned all of his strength and let out one powerful blast to take out Vladitor.

"Leave." I threatened to Marduk and Vladitor. _"Now."_

"Don't get cocky." Marduk recoiled. "We were just warming up." Both he and Masquerade teleported through their spinning cards again.

Seeing the condition Jewls was in, Jenny ran to her sister. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "She saw my Hynoid go into the Doom Dimension and this happened."

"She's reliving the time when we used the cards. Get some water."

I went over and filled up a small bucket with water.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Dump it on her." Jenny said. "The shock will snap her out of it."

I did as I was told and dumped the water on her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were having a flashback to when we used the Doom Cards." Jenny said.

She just broke down and fell into my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hydranoid**

After I was able to calm Jewls down she said she was too scared to stay alone. I pointed out that she had Jenny and Jeeves, but she wouldn't go. After a lot of begging I caved. I couldn't stay there, but I was able to convince her to come to my house for the night.

"Nick?" Jewls asked in the middle of the night. "You awake?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Come on, I have big news."

"And I have school tomorrow."

"That's what this is about. I start tomorrow."

That got me up. "What?"

"Those stories you guys always tell about school finally got to Jenny and I, so we decided to stop being homeschooled and now we're going to school with you guys."

"Great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day she woke up extra early so she could put her make up on. After she was _finally _ready her limo was outside with Jenny in it.

"You want some breakfast?" Jenny asked. There was an actual small buffet in the places where there were no seats.

"Sure." I said. I took something from a like every place, as did Jewls.

When we got to the school everyone crowded around the limo.

"If this is what school's like it might not be so bad." Jenny said.

"It's not like that for everyone." I explained.

When we got out all I heard was a sea of shrieks. The people who were crowding were now trying to push their way through to get to the JJ Dolls. When we were _finally_ able to get through the crowd I had to show them to the head office to get their schedules.

After getting their schedules we found out that we had all of the same classes.

"Where's this first class?" Asked Jewls when we got out of the office.

"I'll show you." I told her.

When we got to the first class everyone was crowding around this one guy. His name: Markus. He was a Subterra Brawler who was all about power. He wore a brown camo shirt with a pair of jeans.

"And I didn't lose even once." He was just finishing a story about how he took some first-timer's Bakugan.

I listened to this guy brag every single day, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "The only reason you win is because you go after new players."

"What did you just say?" He recoiled.

"I said that if you went up against someone who knew how to play you wouldn't last a second."

"How dare you talk to the Great Markus like that?" One of his goons said.

"No I get it." Markus interrupted. "When you don't even crack the top one hundred you get a little jealous when you see the better guys. But I know I could take on anyone you throw at me."

"I could beat you with one Bakugan!" I recoiled. "But I want to prove how easy it is to beat you." I turned to my friend Ryo in the back.

Ryo is kind of a Brawler. Ryo has green hair and glasses. He wears a white shirt with a B on it and an unbuttoned blue shirt with khaki pants. He's "kind of a Brawler" because owns Bakugan and he has the best strategies, but he's never brawled.

He looked up from his portable computer (he has all of his Bakugan strategies on it). "What me?"

"You have to be kidding me?" Said Markus. "I mean he's never even brawled."

"You said anyone." I said. "I think he falls under that category."

"Fine." He walked over to Ryo. "But when you lose you have to be my servant for a week. And if you don't show it's gonna be taken as a forfeit." He walked away.

After class Ryo came over to me.

"Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"What?" I acted as if I were oblivious.

"Why'd you make me have to Brawl Markus?"

"Two reasons: someone needs to put Markus in his place and you're a great Brawler."

"You don't know that! I've never brawled!"

"You have every strategy on your computer."

"But I've never tested them out! Now thanks to you I'm going to look like a complete fool in front of the entire school."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well next time you feel the need to help, don't." He stormed off.

"I know how to give him some extra help." I turned to Jenny. "Your next class is just down the hall. Cover for me." I ran home.

When I got home I went to my closet. I pulled out a metal safe and entered the combination. Inside was a Darkus Bakugan: Hydranoid. I keep him in a safe because his power is immense.

"What do you want from me?" He barked.

"I require assistance." I told him. "My friend, Ryo, needs help in a brawl."

"Ryo? I know that name. While I was in the Doom Dimension a Darkus Reaper talked to me about him. He talked about how he helped Ryo get revenge on Dan Kuso."

"Well this isn't about revenge, it's about pride." I explained the situation to him.

"I have thought a lot about my battles with him while you kept me in that metal prison." He said. "If I battle with him, will you swear to never put me in that place again?"

"As long as you swear to stay his Guardian Bakugan for the foreseeable future." I said.

"I swear on the integrity of Vestroia."

"Well then, you are now free Hydranoid, but I warn you, if you try anything with the Doom Beings I will be right there to stop you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hydranoid **

After I snuck back into class late I got afterschool detention for a week. The worst part about that is that Ryo's duel is right when school ends. I had a way to get into the duel, though.

"The brawl's about to start." Jewls whispered through my Bakupod. "What now?"

"Hold the camera up to the two of them." I instructed.

When they drew their cards and yelled, "Field open," so did I.

Ryo hadn't been in a brawl for a long time, so he was looking around. When he saw me he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Making a delivery." I handed him Hydranoid. "I got you a partner."

"Hey!" Markus yelled from across the field. "There is no help from people not in this Brawl!"

"This isn't help." I corrected. "It's a delivery."

We argued about it for a while, but in the end he caved.

They both set Gate Cards.

"I'll go first." Markus said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He went for his own Gate Card. "Subterra Wormquake stand!"

The worm Bakugan started making it's tunnels under the card, sometimes coming up and letting his head be seen.

"Wormquake at three hundred fifty Gs."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ryo went for Markus' Wormquake. "Darkus Mantris stand!" The giant black and purple praying mantis stood on the card.

"Mantris at three hundred eighty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Markus yelled. "Sand Trap!"

"Mantris at three hundred thirty Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" Ryo yelled. "Darkus Gravity!"

His other Darkus Bakugan got sucked into the battle.

"Darkus Fear Ripper stand!" Ryo yelled.

"What?" Asked Markus.

"Let me explain," I said. "Darkus Gravity is an ability that lets you add another Darkus Bakugan into battle."

"Mantris and Fear Ripper combined G power at seven hundred Gs."

They easily took down Markus' Wormquake down with a series of slashes.

"You just got lucky." Markus said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He went for his own Gate Card again. "Rattleoid stand!"

His snake rose on the Card.

"Rattleoid at three hundred sixty Gs."

"Predictable." Ryo said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He went right into battle. "Fear Ripper stand! Ability Card activate! Slash Zero!"

The humanoid Bakugan stood on the card.

"Gate Card open!" Roared Markus. "Quicksand Freeze!"

Rattleoid was taken down with one slash, but Fear Ripper didn't come back to Ryo.

"I hate that card." I said.

"Me too." Agreed Ryo. "The winner has to stay on the Gate Card."

"Now then," Markus said. "Bakugan Brawl! Stinglash stand!"

"Stinglash at four hundred Gs."

"Stinglash attack!" Markus commanded. Stinglash stabbed Fear Ripper through the chest and destroyed it.

Ryo just shrugged it off. "Bakugan Brawl! Mantris stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Markus yelled. "Stinglash stand!"

Before Ryo could even open his Gate Card Stinglash stabbed Mantris with its tail.

"Ryo." Hydranoid said. "Throw me in."

"What?" Ryo asked.

"I know what card you threw down. You weren't going to activate it because you couldn't."

Ryo grabbed Hydranoid out of the air. "You're right. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Hydranoid stand!"

Hydranoid stood on Ryo's card. He was on four legs and had blackish-purple skin. He had purple spikes all over his back. His legs ended in large feet with five claws. His head had one large purple horn and a mouth with three long purple teeth at the front.

"Hyranoid at hour hundred thirty Gs."

"Gate Card set!" Markus yelled, trying to avoid having to battle such a strong Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Stinglash stand!"

"Ability Card activate!" Ryo roared. "Chaos of the Darkness!"

"Hydranoid at five hundred thirty Gs."

"Hydranoid!" Ryo was excited now. "Finish him."

Hydranoid let loose one blast and defeated Stinglash.

When the field was gone and time went back to normal I was back in detention and Jewls was holding her Bakupod up to them again. Markus was on his hands and knees and asked, "How did that happen?"

"Chaos of the Darkness." Ryo answered. "It gives Hydranoid one hundred extra Gs and lets him attack any Bakugan, even ones not on his own Gate Card."

When detention let out I caught up with Ryo.

"Great brawl, man." I told him.

"Thanks." He said. "I forgot how much fun Brawling was."

"You know, if you're gonna keep brawling we need a Darkus Brawler."

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Just one last thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"What did Hydranoid mean when he said, 'you weren't going to activate it because you couldn't?"

"I threw down his Character Card."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Newcomer**

After Ryo agreed we called a meeting at Jenny and Jewls' place to make the announcement and celebrate. Everyone easily accepted Ryo into the group… Hydranoid was a different story. Everyone had heard the stories of how Hydranoids were evil Bakugan and how they always prey on the souls of good Bakugan.

"Guys, he's fine." I told them. "That's Masquerade's Hydranoid, not Ryo's."

"I still say we should keep a close eye on him." Said Jenny.

"We will. I trust Ryo, but I kept Hydranoid locked up for a reason: he has unlimited power and doesn't know how to use it. But I think that if he has a partner he'll get it."

"So that's why you gave him to me?" Ryo asked. "To help him control his power."

"That." I said. "And to give you the courage to beat Markus."

"I think that you made the right choice." Said Mui. "If a Bakugan needs help it's our job to help it."

"Well if you're as strong as you think," said an unfamiliar voice. "You should enter my tournament."

I turned around and saw a man with blueish-grey hair, a white coat, and white pants. His coat had purple on and around the propped-up collar with a yellow outline. He wore black knee-high boots.

He gave each one of us an envelope. "These contain invitations to my private estate on the day of the tournament. Bring them when you come and you will be able to brawl in the tournament. Anyone who does not bring an invitation or arrives late will not be granted access and will be forced to leave." He walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

He just kept on walking.

I opened up the envelope. Inside was a letter that read: _this person may enter the Von Hertzon Estate on…_ the rest was the date and time, which was only a fifteen ten minute window.

"Should we go?" Asked Mui.

"Seems like a trap." Said Ryo. "None of us crack the top one hundred, except Nick."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jenny screamed. "You guys don't know who that is?"

"Do you?" I asked.

"That's Klaus Von Hertzon."

"No." I said, sarcastically. "I couldn't tell that from the card."

"He's the number one Aquos Brawler and the number three Brawler in the world!"

I checked my Bakupod. "Yeah. The only ones above him are Marduk and Masquerade."

"Do you think they'll be at the tournament?"

"If he's inviting people like us," Mui said. "They'll invite the best."

"It does not matter who they invite," Leonidas roared. "I will crush all of them easily!"

"I like the way this one thinks." Agreed Warius. "A lot like me."

"But strategy is key to winning." Monarus added. "And what if you are out gunned after you use a card?"

"You will have no where to go." This voice was new. It was deep, but sounded like it was coming from the inside of a helmet. "But the Doom Dimension."

"Who was that?" I asked. We all looked around and saw that Jenny's Siege was glowing.

She pulled it out. "Who are you?"

"Aquos Siege." He tried to fold in his arms and head, as if he were bowing. "And I will lay down my life for you."

"Well then," I said. "Looks like we all have Guardians." Ryo had Hydranoid, Mui had Monarus, Jewls had Centipoid, Lucy had Warius, Jenny had Siege, and I had Leonidas.

"So it is settled." Centipoid said. "We will go to this tournament and we will win."

"We never decided that." Jewls laughed. "But I'm game."

"S-so am I." Ryo said, nervously.

"I'll do it as long as I have Monarus." Mui said.

"I will always be at your side, my lady." Monarus assured Mui.

"I'll go." Lucy said. "I have Warius, so I'm good."

"Now that I have a Guardian Bakugan I'm unbeatable." Jenny said.

Everyone turned to me.

"Marduk will crumble when I am through with him." I said. "And Vladitor will go back to the Doom Dimension where he belongs."

"What do you mean?" Jewls asked.

"You two aren't the only ones who worked for Masquerade." I opened my card box and took out a card I hoped I would never have to use: a Doom Card. "I relive it everyday. I wanted to be the greatest Brawler ever, and one day Masquerade said he could make my dream come true. All I had to do was defeat the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Just like us." Jenny said.

"Exactly. The only difference is: I could have done it. I sent Runo's Juggernoid and Robotallion to the Doom Dimension, thinking that they were just removed from the game, but when I almost sent her Tigrerra there it started talking and I realized that Bakugan was more than just a game."

"So why'd you keep it?" Asked Mui.

"Before I joined this team I used it on other people who used Doom Cards." I explained.

"To show them what it does." Lucy said. "Did it work?"

"Sometimes. But when it didn't I decided that it was time to end it before I got corrupted by the power."

"What do you mean 'corrupted by the power'?"

"The Doom Card doesn't just send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, it also strengthens Bakugan twice as fast. That's why people use them."

"But why didn't you throw it away?" Asked Jewls.

"I tried," I said. "But I had already become attached to the power. I knew I couldn't get rid of it, so I promised myself that I would not use it unless it was against someone that I was sure could see how much harm these could do in the wrong hands."

"And you think Marduk will see how bad these things are if you use it on him?" Asked Ryo.

"I think so."

"Well we had better get some rest." Jenny pointed to the clock. "It's almost nine and we need to get up early for rehearsals tomorrow."

"You can stay if you want," Jewls said. "But you'll have to keep it down or go to sleep."

"I'll go." I said. "I have to get some new strategies for this tournament."

After Jeeves dropped me off at my house, I made five new combinations and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice, a little high, with emptiness, as if she wasn't sure she was saying the right words. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can." I answered. "Now who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room at," I looked at the clock. "Four thirty in the morning?"

She went over to my lamp and turned it on. "I am Fabia Sheen and I do not know where I am." When my eyes adjusted I got a good look at her. The girl was probably fourteen or fifteen. She had green eyes and blue hair that ended in a point over her left shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top and skinny jeans. She had no Bakupod.

"I'm Nick and what do you mean you don't know where you are?"

"A bright light flashed me hear from my room." She said.

"Let me ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Have you eaten any mushrooms recently?"

"No."

"Have you smoked anything recently?"

"No."

"Come close."

"Why?"

"I need to see your eyes."

She came close enough and widened her eyes.

"No, no dilation. Does it hurt when I do this?" I grabbed a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes.

"No but it makes me see spots so will you please not do that?"

"Okay. Have you had anything to drink recently?"

"No and I am _really_ thirsty."

"Alright, stay hear and don't make a sound. I'll get you some water."

When I got back into my room she was looking at Leonidas.

"Got you your water." I tossed her two bottles.

She caught them and chugged them down. "Thank you."

"No problem. So where do you think you are?"

"Since there are still Bakugan I guess somewhere on Neathia."

"What's Neathia?"

"A planet. And judging by that response I'm guessing I'm not on it."

"No you're on Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of it."

"You sure you aren't on drugs?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Just checking. I guess if there are monsters on another planet somewhere far away it isn't crazy to think that there are also aliens. So you like that Bakugan?"

"Yes. I do not recognize it. What is it called?"

"That's my partner Leonidas. Say hi Leo."

"Hello Fabia." Leo said, not fazing Fabia in the slightest.

"Hello. I see you are also a Haos Brawler."

"So you Brawl too?"

"Yes, but they are not with me."

"Well I think I can fix that for you." I went to my collection of Bakugan (Leonidas let me start getting more when one was sent to the Doom Dimension) and picked out three Bakugan for her: Hynoid, Tuskor, and Manion. "Here, take these."

"You're just giving them to me?"

"No, I'm also giving you this." I had a white Bakupod that someone gave to me when they stopped playing. "You'll need it if you want to brawl. But there is a catch."

"What's that?"

"You have to beat one member of my team in a brawl and if you do you become a member of the Bakugan Beta-Brawlers."

"Deal."

I pulled out a sleeping bag and slept on the floor. "You look like you've had a long day, you need the bed more than I do."

"Thank you." She gave me a hug. "But why did you not just tell me to leave? When I woke you up you sounded irritated and most people, even on Neathia, would just tell you leave right away."

"I could sense there was something different about you. And I don't really believe in throwing someone out on the street when they've done nothing bad to you out of bad intention."

"Well, thank you."

"No problem, but we need to get up early so my mom doesn't find out that I let a stranger sleep in the house, okay?"

"Whatever you need."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pass or Fail**

I had to make up a back-story about Fabia because I knew no one would believe me. I told everyone that she was an old friend that my mom hated because she got physical a lot (I learned that when I started shaking her and she pinned me down and sat on top of me, making me blush because the way she was sitting on me was on my, you know) so she needed a place to stay.

"What do you mean 'physical'?" Jewls asked.

"Well if you try to shake her awake she will pin you down." I explained. "I speak from experience."

"My reflexes kick in when someone grabs me," Fabia was blushing. "Or anything like that."

"Okay well if she promises not to hurt me and Jenny she can stay with us." Jewls said.

"I will not hurt either of you. I promise."

"Alright, you can stay." Jenny said with a smile. "And we promise not to shake you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fabia was almost jumping.

"Don't worry about it. So what are you going to do all day?"

"I thought I was going to hang out with you." All her excitement faded.

"Let's talk." I grabbed Fabia's wrist and she threw me.

"Sorry." She ran over and helped me up. "My reflexes."

"Yeah," I groaned. "I get it now."

"Nick are you alright?" Everyone ran over to me.

"I'm fine." I told them. "Can we just have a minute?"

After they left I said, "It's Monday, we have school."

"Oh." That upset Fabia. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Hang out at the park. A lot of people like to brawl there." I gave her three ability cards and three Gate Cards.

Later that day Fabia called me on my Bakupod in the middle of class. I put it on mute and asked if I could go to the bathroom.

"Fine." Ms. McHale said.

When I got to the bathroom I called Fabia back. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored." She said. "No one here is a challenge."

"Yeah, well every time you beat someone you'll move up a few ranks. You need to move up so you'll get an invitation to the Van Hertzon Estate and enter the tournament."

"I don't care about any damn tournament!"

"Well if I were you I would keep brawling because you need to power up your Bakugan if you're gonna face one of us." I ended the call, knowing that I would be thrown for that.

After school we all went to the park to see if Fabia was worthy of joining our team.

"We have all six attributes." I explained to Fabia when we got to the park. "Jenny is Aquos, Jewls is Subterra, Ryo is Darkus, Lucy is Pyrus, Mui is Ventus and I am Haos. Who do you want to brawl?"

"Who is the leader?" Fabia asked.

"I am."

"Then I challenge you to a brawl!"

"I accept."

We both got a Gate Card from our belts and yelled, "Field open!" Around us kids swinging froze, birds couldn't take off, and a kid jumping in the town pool stopped in mid air.

"Gate Card set!" We yelled when we got to the battlefield.

"Ladies first." I told her.

"Oh," she said, sarcastically. "Aren't you sweet?" She grabbed a Bakugan from her Bakuclip. "Bakugan brawl! Rise Haos Manion!" The winged-sphinx Bakugan flew in a circle over her Gate Card.

"Manion at three hundred thirty Gs."

"Bakugan brawl!" I yelled. "Saurus stand!"

"Saurus at two hundred ninety Gs."

"Ability Card activate!" I yelled. "Rapid Haos! I threw my Serpenoid into battle."

"I figured you'd use that card." Fabia said. "Your profile lists it on all of your last five battles, very predictable. Gate Card open! Additional Task!" My Serpenoid shot back to me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Additional Task is a Command Card that sends the last Bakugan that stood on the Card back to the owner. Now, Manion attack!" Manion stopped flying and landed hard on Saurus then our Bakugan were sent back to us (mine to my feet).

"Want to quit?" Fabia taunted.

"Bakugan brawl!" I shrugged it off. "Haos Serpenoid stand!"

"Serpenoid at three hundred fifty Gs."

"Bakugan brawl! Manion stand! Ability Card activate! Amon-Re!" Manion's eyes started glowing yellow.

"Manion at four hundred thirty Gs."

"Gate Card open!" I yelled. "Trade Off!" Fabia's Bakugan exploded and went to her feet.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You aren't the only one with a Command Card. Trade Off makes any Bakugan over four hundred Gs automatically lose."

"Smart."

"Gate Card set!" We both set new Gate Cards.

"Bakugan brawl!" I yelled. "Serpenoid stand!"

My white snake rose on my Gate Card.

"I thought you would use your own Gate Card," Fabia said. "Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!" The white, rock-armor covered elephant stood on her Gate Card. "Ability Card activate! Nose Slap!" Her Tuskor's nose got really long and it started to slam it on my Gate Card.

"Gate Card Open!" I yelled. "Haos!"

"What?" This caught Fabia completely off guard. "That will raise both our power levels."

"No, only the ones on that Gate Card."

"Serpenoid at four hundred fifty Gs."

"Now Serpenoid, attack!" Serpenoid wrapped around Tuskor's nose and stabbed it between the eyes with its trident-tail.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Fabia shook off that loss. "Hynoid Stand!"

The bipedal-hyena rose on my Gate Card.

"Hynoid at three hundred ninety Gs."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hynoid started freaking out. He started glowing and put his hands over his eyes. It started slamming its head on the ground then suddenly stopped. He got up and looked around. When he saw me Hynoid said, "Hello old friend."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your old Hynoid."

"But you were sent to the Doom Dimension."

"I do not really know what happened, but now I am back in this new Hynoid's body. So, who are we brawling?"

"Uhh," Fabia interrupted. "_We_ are brawling."

"Oh, so now I have a new partner?" Hynoid asked.

"I guess so."

"Then let's finish this!"

"Bakugan brawl!" I yelled. "Serpenoid stand. Ability Card activate! Lightening Shield."

"Serpenoid at three hundred fifty Gs."

A translucent, yellow dome formed around Serpenoid.

"Serpenoid at four hundred fifty Gs."

"Gate Card open!" Fabia yelled. "Character Card!"

"Hyniod at seven hundred eighty Gs."

With one punch Hynoid took out my shield and with another he took out Serpenoid.

"Ready to give up?" Fabia asked.

"Bakugan brawl!" I yelled. "Leonidas stand!"

"Leonidas at four hundred Gs."

"Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!" Fabia had the same look in her eyes as when she throws me. "I have to say this is the end, Nick."

"I don't think so. Gate Card open! Character Card!"

"Leonidas at eight hundred Gs."

"Ability Card activate! Howl of Life!"

Hynoid let out the loudest howl of all time and Manion and Tuskor were on the card with him.

"What?"

"Howl of Life is one of the strongest Ability Cards in Bakugan. It brings all defeated Bakugan back for the battle, negates the Gate Card, and can't be negated."

"Well then, I guess you think you have me beat."

"No, I know I have you beat."

"Go, Ability Card Alpha Blaster and Fusion Ability Gamma Reversal!"

Leonidas sent out a cyclone to knock everyone away from Hynoid then let out his blue beam to blast them all one-by-one.

When the battlefield cleared and we were back at the park Fabia asked, "What was that?"

"Gamma reversal is a Fusion Ability Card that subtracts all G-power boosts given, but doesn't nullify anything." I explained. "And Alpha Blaster gives him an extra two hundred Gs. Usually it would also nullify a Gate or Ability Card, but there was nothing to nullify."

I went over and put my hand on her shoulder… and she threw me. (I will never learn.)

"Sorry," she said. "But you can't do that to me, I don't know how many times I've explained that."

"It's fine." I said.

"Okay, so can I have a rematch with someone else on the team some other time?"

"No." I said, smiling.

"Oh." I saw a tear in her eye. "I guess I can't be a Beta-Brawler."

"Wrong again."

"What?"

"You were in when you challenged me, even knowing that I was the leader. I just told you that you needed to win to be a Beta-Brawler because I needed to see your full strength."

"Really? I'm a Beta-Brawler?"

"Yeah, now we have two Haos brawlers."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Leonidas' Secret**

After we contacted Klaus he sent an email that gave Fabia an invitation for the tournament. She didn't want to go to the tournament at first, but after a little convincing from me she decided to help us.

"I still don't see why she has to stay in your room." Jewls said when I was walking her home (that was the "convincing").

"Because she doesn't really know you guys," I tried explaining. "Or where we're going. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you!" She stormed off.

"Wait!" I started running after her.

"No, Nick." Leonidas said. "Let her go."

"But—." I said.

"She just needs to cool off."

"I'm not sure if that's it." I started walking to my house.

"Nick," my mom said when I got to the house. "Your friend is upstairs."

"Thanks." I headed upstairs.

"Hey." Fabia was sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Such a nice greeting." She said, angrily.

"I don't want to brawl right now."

"Neither do I, that will just stop time."

"And?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Can we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. You're the one who knows this place."

I took her to the park.

"Why do you like this place so much?" Fabia asked while we were sitting on a bench at the park.

"Because it's where he met me." Said a familiar voice.

I protectively stepped in front of Fabia. "Marduk!"

"Yes. So I hear you're in Klaus' tournament?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just wanted you to know that I am looking forward to defeating you once and for all." He threw a Doom Card at my feet.

"No thanks," I picked the card up and threw it back at him. "I already have one." I got mine out of my deck box and flashed it.

"Then my mission here is done." He said. "All I had to do was deliver a Doom Card, but if you have one there's no need for me to be here." He started teleporting, but I sprinted to him. I just grazed it, but I was still transported to where he was.

We were in a place with no floor, so everyone was just standing in mid-air. In the center of the room there was a Purple orb with the silhouette of a dragon in it. In front of it were Masquerade and a man I had never seen before. Across from them were Marduk and a full-sized Vladitor

The man had green skin, purple hair, and a very long nose. He wore a purple cape with black gloves and a black shirt underneath the blue long-sleeve shirt. He had grey khaki pants.

"Did you deliver the Doom Card?" The green man asked. Every word sounded like his last breath.

"No need, Hal-G." Marduk said. "He already has one."

"Looks like he saved the one he I gave him before." Masquerade said.

"It would appear so." Vladitor said.

"Vladitor," Hal-G said. "You need to defeat Leonidas, but I am not sure you have what it takes at the moment, so I make this proposition: if you defeat him I will give you the power of the Silent Core."

"What do you mean?" Vladitor asked.

"If you defeat Leonidas I will give you this." Hal-G held out an orb that looked like the one the dragon was in.

"Leo," I whispered. "What is that and why can't they see us?"

"I think this is the core of Vestroia." Leonidas said. "And we are not here physically. You only grazed the teleportation card so only your mind is here."

"And you?"

"I am here because we are connected."

"This is the Silent Orb." I went back to what Hal-G was saying. "It has all the power of the Silent Core, if you kill Leonidas it is yours."

"Nick!" Fabia was shaking me. "Wake up!"

"Ugh." I groaned.

When I opened my eyes Fabia asked. "Are you okay?"

"We need to get everyone together."

I called everyone and told them to meet us at the park.

After Jenny and Jewls got here I got started. "We _need_ to be perfect at this tournament."

"What do you mean?" Mui asked.

I told them the story about how I was transported to Vestroia's core.

"So why would he kill Leonidas?" Jenny asked. "Couldn't he just defeat him and get the Orb?"

"No." Leonidas said. "Because he will use the power to combine Earth with the Doom Dimension."

"Why would he do that?" Monarus asked.

"Because he spent most of his life there." Ryo said. "And Bakugan and people have no power there."

"So if he were to combine the Doom Dimension and Earth all Bakugan and people would have to bow down to him." Hydranoid said.

"No." Leonidas interrupted. "Not all Bakugan. There is one other that is from the Doom Dimension."

"Who?" Fabia asked.

"Me."

"What?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"I was born in the Doom Dimension. Born from the hate and despair of all the Bakugan trapped there forever. That is why when I got here all I wanted to do was destroy other Bakugan, but I have changed since I met you, Nick. Now I want to help Bakugan, save them from evil. After hearing this I understand if you want to find a new partner." If Bakugan can cry in ball form, he was.

Everyone was looking at me.

"I don't care about what you _wanted_ to do." I said. "I care about what you _want_ to do. You could have already destroyed the world and if you wanted to save it I would help you. After all we've been through I would die before getting a new partner."

"R-really?"

"Man, we're partners 'til the end."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Arrival**

After Leonidas told us his secret we headed off to the Von Hertzon Estate. They picked us up in a limo, drove us to the airport, and then we had an eight-hour flight to Berlin.

The second the doors opened Fabia ran out.

There was another limo driver who had a sign that read: BAKUGAN BETA-BRAWLERS.

When we were in the limo Jewls said, "Wait. Fabia, where are your bags?"

Before that no one realized she didn't have anything.

I looked at her and she nodded. "She isn't a camp friend. I barely know her."

"So why is she here?" Jenny asked.

"She's from a place called Neathia. She just popped into my room one night and I trusted her."

"Why?" Lucy asked. "If someone was in my room in the middle of the night I would beat them with a bat."

"I'm sure you would," I said. "But there were signs that she wasn't a robber. All of my stuff was there; she _tried _to wake me up; and she was still there when I left to get her some water."

"Okay, but what's Neathia?" Ryo asked. "I've never heard of that place. Is it in Europe?"

"No." Fabia said. "It is in a planet in a distant star system." She went on to explain about her planet.

"I don't care if you guys believe it or not," I said when she finished her story. "But it's true."

"Aliens have never been proven." Ryo said. "I'm having a hard time believing this."

Fabia started glowing. When the light around her disappeared someone else was in Fabia's place. This was a true alien. It had Fabia's figure, clothes, and hair with purple skin and smooth, green, bug-like eyes. "Do you believe me now?" It had Fabia's voice.

Everyone, including me, was speechless. When Fabia went back to her human form _everyone_ believed her.

"So you really are an alien?" Jewls said. "Wow."

"So is transformation one of your powers or what?" Jewls asked.

"No, it's just modern technology." Fabia said.

"Okay," I said. "I gotta ask; how do you guys bone?"

"Nick!" Everyone (by that I mean the girls) yelled at me.

"What does 'bone' mean?" Fabia asked.

"Nothing." Lucy said.

"Reproduce." I said.

"Okay you _really_ need to stop talking!" Jenny said.

"What'd I say?" I asked. I honestly saw nothing wrong with what I did.

"You don't just bring that up!" Jewls explained. "You ease into it!"

"I assumed it was the same way that humans do." Fabia said.

"See?" I said. "She isn't embarrassed."

She explained how Nethians reproduce and it was just like we do.

The phone next to Jewls started ringing. She picked it up. "Yes. Okay, thank you. We'll be there in a few minutes."

When we got to the place it was bigger than a mansion. It was an actual castle. It had watchtowers, was made of stone and had a flag. The flag was blue with a mermaid on it.

"Wow." None of us could think of anything else to say.

The driver opened the door and said, "Welcome to the Von Hertzon Estate."

There were two other limos behind us dropping off other brawlers. The one right behind us had four kids in it. The first one that got out was a girl with black hair. She was wearing a red Chinese dress.

The second was a muscular, bald guy with a black tank top and a white sleeveless jacket. He wore blue jeans and a brown belt.

The third was a blonde guy with a baseball hat and long blonde hair. He was wearing an unbuttoned orange varsity jacket with white sleeves and a light blue shirt underneath. He had on dark blue cargo pants.

The last one to step out was a short kid with a small light yellow jacket and a white shirt covered by green overalls. He had slightly dark skin and a backwards snap-back with a puff of black hair coming out of the hole.

The first one to step out of the second limo was a girl with blue hair in two long pigtails from the sides. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a miniskirt. She had on brown gloves.

The next one was a girl with silver hair in a small shirt and short shirts. She had slightly dark skin and white boots and gloves.

The third girl to come out had long red hair and was wearing a yellow dress with white shorts and a green shirt underneath. She had brown eyes.

The first guy to step out was a short kid. He was wearing a white and blue shirt and blue shorts. He had on blue gloves and shoes. Across his chest he had two red deck boxes (probably for Bakugan and Cards). He had blue eyes and red glasses.

The next guy to step out had black hair in a long, thin ponytail. He had an unbuttoned (because it had no buttons) purple jacket. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a dark green shirt. He also had black gloves and black pants with thin slashes of green in the legs.

The last person to step out of the limo was a guy with brown hair. He had a small red jacket and a yellow shirt underneath it. He was wearing red pants with black at the knees and blue gloves.

"So is this it?" I asked the driver.

"Yes." He said. "Only three teams were strong enough to impress Master Klaus."

"Nice."

The driver took us to our rooms.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, please let me know." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

When he left Fabia said, "I have to confess something?"

"Confess what?" I asked.

"I have feelings for you. I hid them until now because I wasn't sure if you had them and now that you have seen my true form—."

I kissed her. "You talk a lot."

She giggled cutely. "I thought once you saw me as I really am you wouldn't like me."

"I don't care what you look like. You're a great brawler, you're funny, and you can defend yourself. That's all I need."

"Really?" She had a kind of puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Yes. And after this tournament is over how about I take you to dinner?"

************ PLEASE REVIEW ************


End file.
